Petir
by chococchii
Summary: Sejenis Ficlet; Tiap ada petir, aku ingin kamu yang di sampingku. /AU\


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : **OOC**, Typo dan miss-typo, AU, dwwl.

_**Another SasuSaku fict from me ;)**_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Hujan lagi. Aku benci hujan. Tidak, tidak, bukan hujannya yang aku benci—tapi petir. Terserah kalian mau berpikir kalau aku ini konyol. Kalau gadis kelas dua SMA ini masih takut dengan yang namanya petir, terserah. Mungkin memang konyol, tapi aku rasa waras-waras saja. Jadi, oke bukan ini yang ingin aku bahas, 'kan? Kalau kalian ingin mengolok-olokku, nanti saja, oke? Sekarang aku punya masalah yang lebih berat.

Aku terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah. Hujan. Deras. Kilat. Aku takut. Jadilah aku hanya bisa diam menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah—tidak bisa kemana-mana. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku tahu berdiri di sini malah lebih beresiko. Masalahnya, kakiku benar-benar beku, tahu! Oke, aku memang terlalu takut.

Oh, aku lupa. Aku menyukai seorang teman sekelasku. Ia tampan, jago olahraga dan semua pelajaran lain—yang tentu saja, banyak ditaksir gadis lain pula. Sudahlah, kalau gadis tidak populer sepertiku mana bisa menjadi pilihannya, 'kan?

Begini, setiap ada hujan—petir, aku selalu berharap ia ada di sampingku—merengkuhku ketika petir menggelegar. Menenangkanku, lalu berkata padaku kalau ia mencintaiku. Aku memang aneh. Nyatanya? Dekat dengan laki-laki ini saja tidak. Ia tampan, dan aku? Hanya gadis dengan warna rambut aneh—pink—sebahu yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, tidak populer. Aku tidak mengikuti klub apapun, tapi aku suka menulis cerita dalam buku harianku. Dan, jangan ditanya. Pastinya porsi paling banyak adalah tentang laki-laki itu, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku! Astaga! Astaga! Oh, aku tidak boleh salah tingkah begini. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Tolong aku! Yaampun, dia mendekat!

Oke, tarik napas, dan buang pelan-pelan. _Dia bukan berjalan ke arahmu Sakura, bukan, bukan. Dia menuju gerbang sekolah. Ya, gerbang sekolah_, kataku dalam hati, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dan ketika tersadar akan sesuatu, wajahku menghangat lagi, _dan gerbang sekolah adalah tempatku berdiri sekarang!_

Ya Tuhan, dia berdiri di sampingku. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, beberapa kali aku melihatnya melirikku, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Astaga, berdebar-debar itu merepotkan.

Sialan, ada kilat. Berarti…, petir… sebentar lagi? Gawat! Mau di taruh dimana wajahku kalau ketahuan takut petir oleh laki-laki yang aku sukai?

Aku lirik Sasuke sedikit. Setelah itu, aku langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku, dikarenakan petir yang memang cukup keras. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, pokoknya aku sudah merasa hangat saja. Dan…, _OH MY GOD_?! Aku berada di pelukan laki-laki ini? Laki-laki yang aku sukai? Sasuke Uchiha?

Ia melepas pelukannya. Aku membuang muka. Bayangkan saja, wajahku mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang terakhir kali aku makan ketika kelas tiga SMP. Rasanya enak, lho. Aku jadi ingin makan kepiting lagi. Oke, jangan bahas kepiting rebus. Intinya, aku tidak—belum berani menatap mata _onyx _laki-laki ini.

"Waktu itu… bukumu terjatuh di depan kelas. Di lembar pertama, kamu bilang kalau kamu takut petir. Dan di lembar selanjutnya…, _well_, aku senang ketika tahu bagaimana… ehm, kalau kamu menyukaiku," katanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Pantas saja waktu itu buku harianku tiba-tiba ada di laci mejaku! Padahal, biasanya aku taruh di tas. Sialan, Sakura ceroboh! Ceroboh! Memalukan!

Ia menarik napasnya, kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona merah, "Aku masih ingat tulisanmu di halaman ke… lima? Aku lupa. Pokoknya disana kamu menulis kalau ketika ada petir, kamu ingin aku di sampingmu, memelukmu, dan menenangkanku. Lalu berkata kalau... aku mencintaimu?"

SIALAN SIALAN MEMALUKAAAAN! Oh, aku ingin berdiri di tengah jalan, lalu ditabrak mobil. Aku malu sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu ceroboh?

"Dan…, ketika hujan turun, aku sadar kalau kamu takut petir. Makanya tadi aku buru-buru ke gerbang sekolah, mencari kamu. Jadi…, petir itu tidak semenakutkan yang kamu kira, kok," lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Tadi, ia berdiri di sampingku, lalu memelukku, sekarang berusaha menenangkanku? Berarti selanjutnya …

Dengan cepat, ia mengecup dahiku yang lebar ini. Aku lihat wajahnya memerah. Apalagi, hei, wajahku?

"Kamu tahu? Aku lega. Legaaaa sekali. Ternyata perasaanku terbalaskan," bisiknya pelan. Aku yang memang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya tentu saja mendengar bisikkan itu. Apa katanya? Perasaannya terbalaskan? Berarti…, berarti…, ia menyukaiku?

"Soalnya, kamu yang memang paling berbeda dari yang lain." Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kalau gadis-gadis lain yang menyukaiku, pasti sudah berteriak histeris ketika aku berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi kamu tidak. Makanya, ehm, sejak awal masuk kelas dua SMA, aku langsung naksir… sama kamu." Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu memelukku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat bisu di hadapannya.

"Sekarang, kita…, ehm, pacaran?" Aku dapat melihat jelas kalau wajahnya memerah. Aku mengangguk singkat dan kembali memalingkan wajahku.

Oh, yeah! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Aku jadian! Aku jadian! Seorang Sakura Haruno yang tidak populer sudah jadian! Jadian dengan Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki populer di sekolah. Beruntung sekali aku.

Dan sekarang, aku mulai merenungkan semuanya ketika hujan mulai reda, dan kekasih baruku menggandeng tanganku, mengantar aku pulang setelah ia menanyakan alamatku tadi. Dulu, aku selalu ingin menjadi cantik seperti Ino, menjadi pintar seperti Hinata, dan menjadi dewasa seperti Karin. Karena aku pikir, Sasuke menyukai salah seorang diantara tiga gadis populer itu. Ternyata, hei! Masih seperti mimpi! Ia menyukaiku! Ya, aku! Aku akan belajar, untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Oh iya, ingatkan aku untuk menuliskan **semuanya** di buku harianku.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N :

Nge-_rush_ kah? D:

Well, saya takut petir, lho. Tapi saya bukan kelas dua SMA *nyengir* dan ini bukan kejadian asli saya. Nulis di buku harian aja malesnya setengah mati lol. Sempet, waktu pulang ada petir gede bangeeet. Dan saat itu… saya butuh pelukan seorang Sabaku Gaara! Kyaaa! *fangirling* /gila mendadak/ Tentunya, aku terinspirasi karena ini XDD

Wokeh, cukup curcolnya, Review pls? :D


End file.
